The New Girl in Town
by Zany Bee
Summary: Isabella Swan is a geeky girl with a sarcastic attutide and Edward Cullen is Fork's resident popular guy. Bella is a girl that has always had terrible relationships,what happens when Bella's life changes dramatically and she just may meet that right guy?
1. Chapter 1  Newton the Fly

On the 13th of April 1992 a beautiful boy with bronze colored hair was born to the loving and kind parents of Edward and Elizabeth Mason this boy was Edward Anthony Mason, a younger brother for Emmett Dale and Mary Alice Mason.

18 years later…

"Hey Newton" I cried spotting Forks High's resident geek, beside me my best friend and partner in crime Jasper Hayden Whitlock chuckled, "Swallowed any flies today?" I called out in a teasing tone as we watched Newton stop then freeze and tense.

"Remember to keep your mouth shut in biology" Jasper called out from beside me taking a sip from his can of coke.

I snickered as Newton began running across the parking lot, "Good one" I said to Jasper as we headed over towards the bike sheds.

As we approached 'our hangout' we could see the rest of the group waiting for us.

Emmett McCarty was making out with Lauren Mallory, Rachel and Rebecca Carson were talking to James Davidson, Jessica Stanley was talking rapidly into her phone, Tanya Denali was trying out some new cheer moves for Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale was completely absorbed in texting her new boy playmate in Chile and Jacob Black was picking his nose.

"Hey Jake! What you got up there man?" I yelled out, Jacob froze his finger still up his nose, "Ewww Jacob" Rosalie cried looking up from her text-a-thon, "You disgusting git" she cried moving away from him.

Jacob removed his finger from his nose looking slightly embarrassed and held his finger out to her, "Want some?" he asked in a jokingly manner. Rosalie wrinkled her nose and scurried over to sit beside Jessica.

"Who's my favourite hoe today?" I cried stepping up beside Rebecca Black and slapping her on the bum; she shirked and whirled around, "Oh My Gosh! Edward!" she half yelled, I winced – _did she have to yell so loud?_

"Your back" she cried wrapping her arms around me, her twin sister Rachel smiled at me, "How was it? Did you meet any cute guys there?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"The teachers were mean, the girls were nerds and the guys were goody-two-shoes" I said all in one breathe and crossed my arms, "What?" I looked at my group that was now staring at me, "It was boarding school" I added in a 'duh' tone.

"Ughhh" Rosalie shuddered, "No decent guys, I so would not have survived" Rosalie widened her eyes and looked over at Emmett.

"Me too babe" he replied, "I need some meat" he pinched Jessica on the bum who yelped, "Owww" she moaned rubbing her right buttock, "That hurt Emmett" she complained.

Emmett shrugged and turned to face, Tanya Denali who he began to passionately snog.

"Oh My God" Alice Cullen suddenly said her brown eyes wide with shock, "She's here" she grinned pointing at something behind me.

"Who?" I turned around with a confused look on my face, my eyes scanned the parking lot – everything looked the same as it did two terms ago. Everything except for a great big red chevy that was circling the lot.

"Ha" Jessica snickered, "Probably some poor foreign exchange student" she smirked, as we turned to face her.

"Just saying" she shrugged her eyes wide with innocence.

A few moments later the Chevy found a space to park, right next to my Volvo and a girl hopped out. Her face was concealed by a dark hood but you could see her long flowing brown hair floating down out of it, her black combat boots made a thud on the wet ground as she stepped out of her truck; an orange backpack was slung over one shoulder as she turned around to slam the car door.

A few specks of dark red paint fluttered down at the impact.

"She's here" Alice breathed with excitement, I rolled my eyes.

"Just look at her!" Rebecca groaned, "No fashion sense at all" she turned to face Rachel who nodded in agreement.

"No way is she joining our group" Lauren flicked her light blonde hair over her shoulders, "She's hideous"

Jessica snickered.

I studied the girl for a few moments, she seemed familiar. Did I know her? Had I already shagged her?

I frowned biting my lip I dismissed any thoughts and turned to face Alice who was looking at me curiously.

Mary Alice Cullen most commonly referred to as 'Alice' was my best friend, my other half you could call it. We had been best friends since we were born. Our mothers were best friends when they were both at the hospital and coincidentally we both had been born on the same day, 13th of April 1992. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

With her short spiky almost-black dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that you could almost swim in, Alice was stunning and I would date her if I didn't consider her my sister of sorts.

She met my eyes and immediately understood what I was thinking _who was that girl?_

She nodded and turned to face Rosalie, her girlfriend, "Come on Rose" she chirped, "I need to drop something off at the office before the bell".

Rosalie looked up at her with a confused expression, "Since when have you been bothered about being on time" she asked.

Alice stared at Rose and Rose stared back before realization came across on her face, "Oh" Rose said, "OH" Rose said a bit louder finally understanding Alice's double meaning behind her words.

"What oh?" Lauren asked in her nasally voice and she took a breather from making out with Jacob Black.

"Nothing" Alice replied sweetly grabbing Rose's hand they headed off across the lot before Lauren or anyone else could say anything.

I sighed in relief and went to sit by Jasper. Who was watching Mike Newton on the front steps playing with his geeky mates.

"Ewww" I shuddered as Newton pulled out a vial of some weird orange liquid-y stuff, "He's trying to poison us all" Jasper muttered as he pulled out a cigarette and offered me one, I politely declined.

I valued my life and stuck to my morals and I vowed that I would never get cancer if I could help it, you see my father Edward Senior smoked and died from lung cancer just after I was born. My mom Elizabeth was devasted and tried to commit suicide as she loved my father. Luckily she didn't succeed in her goal, but she still gets depressed constantly that is why I don't smoke.

Thankfully she now has Carlisle, my step-father to keep her company and a new baby on the way to keep her occupied. Jasper is actually my step-brother. He's my best friend and Carlisle's son from his first marriage. Jasper's mom died giving birth to his little sister Maggie, who passed away 2 years ago from Leukaemia. She was thirteen. So much death in one family, no wonder Jasper smoked. Stressful much?

I sighed deep in thought as the bell rang.

"Oh goody" Lauren's nasally voice broke my thoughts, "Another day with Mr. Banner" she rolled her eyes, Jessica snickered, "Lets hope Newton chokes on another fly that should liven things up" Rebecca snorted in amusement and picked up her brown prada bag.

A small smile played on my lips, I had a feeling today was going to be a good day, I was just sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2  He Makes out With Everyone

"Hi my names Alice, you must be the new girl" a voice spoke up, I looked down beside me to see a short pixie girl with short spiky hair looking up at me, "Yeah" I said slowly, "So…"

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself to ya" the girl replied with a grin ignoring my sour tone, "Well alright then" I turned to face her.

_How long did it take to get someone's schedule seriously?_

I glanced down at my watch, 10 minutes the office lady had been gone, 10 minutes! And now I was being pestered by an eight grader, I sighed.

_Just my luck._

I looked down at the pixie girl, "So…what's your name?" the girl asked, "Isabella Swan" the office lady had finally returned with my schedule.

"Yep" I replied turning to face the counter, "Here is your schedule and a map of the school, I hope you have a lovely day" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure" I muttered, "Just lovely"

"Perhaps Miss. Cullen and Rosalie Hale should show you around" the office lady gestured to the small pixie and a tall tasteful girl standing behind me.

_Cullen? WTF? Why did that name sound familiar._

I whirled around only to be confronted by the eighth grader and the tall blonde again.

"We would be delighted to, wouldn't we Rose" the pixie girl spoke up elbowing her friend in the ribs, "Wha…oh yeah" the blonde girl spoke looking up from her phone, "Delighted" she grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, _over friendly locals…_

"So then" I frowned at the eighth grader, "Lead the way" I nodded towards the doors.

The pixie girl sighed and linked arms with me.

_Oh boy._

"So Bella" she said once we were outside on the steps, "What brings you to rainy Forks?" she asked.

"My mother got re-married and I don't like her new hubby" I replied flatly, "So I moved in with my father"

"Oh" Alice's eyebrows went up.

"Who's your dad?" the blonde haired girl spoke up.

"Charlie Swan" I replied

_I thought these girls were meant to be showing me around, not giving me the third degree or the grand inquisition. _

"Charlie Swan" Alice's eyes were wide, "Wow" she sounded wow out in three syllables, "You must have money" she grinned.

I nodded, "Plenty" I replied dryly wondering where this conversation was going.

"You have plenty too, Alice" the blonde girl elbowed Alice playfully.

"Yeah but my dad is a doctor not a lawyer" Alice replied.

I rolled my eyes, _typical small town knows everyone's business including what profession the 'new girl's' father is in._

"So Isabella…" Alice spoke up again

"Please call me Bella, everyone does, Isabella sounds so old-fashioned and naff" I wrinkled my nose at the sound of my full name.

"Ok then Bella" Alice grinned.

"What school did you go to before you came here?" she asked.

"Rosewood Academy" I replied as we headed between two cars.

_Where were we going? This isn't a tour._

"Rosewood" the blonde girl looked up with confusion on her face.

"Isn't that where…" she trailed off looking at Alice.

Alice's eyes widened with joy, "Oh My Gosh" she cried, "You're her!" she yelled wrapping her arms around me.

I frowned, _What the… ? _

"Alice darling try not to kill the new meat" a gruff voice spoke up; I looked up to see a dark tanned guy had wondered over here and was now standing before us.

"I'm Jacob Black" he introduced himself, I nodded, "Bella Swan" I replied.

Jacob grinned as he grabbed the blonde haired girls hand; "You've met Rose and Alice" he nodded to my 'entourage'.

_Oh so the blo__nde haired girls name was Rose. Thanks for that._

"Ummm yeah" I shrugged, "I have" I replied in a nocolanche tone.

"Cullen! Get your cute butt over here!" a voice suddenly yelled out.

I looked up to see a great big buff guy yelling his head off.

"Cya Bella" Alice said as she ran over the join the large guy.

"That's Emmett McCarty, he makes out with everyone" Jacob said.

I wrinkled my nose, _makes out with everyone? _

"Hey why is Alice's last name Cullen?" I asked him Jacob turned to face me.

"That's because her last name is Cullen" he said slowly, "You aren't one of those dumb girls are you?" he peered at me.

I shook my head, "It's just that at my old school there was a guy who had the last name Cullen" I explained.

"Oh" Jacob murmured taking a step back, "That's cool" he shrugged.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Oh well you coming?" Jacob looked back over his shoulder, I frowned.

_Weren't we going to class?_

Jacob rolled his eyes as if he was reading my thoughts, "We aren't going to class, Bells, half of us are going to this party down at the storm water drain, you coming?" he explained.

I looked back at the school, I knew it was wrong to skip class but I wasn't exactly in the position to give up a chance of having friends either.

"Alright" I shrugged.

_What the hell?_

"I'm in" I said quickly racing to catch up with Jacob.

He grinned at me, "Let's go meet the gang" he said.


	3. Chapter 3  Meeting Izzy

"Oh geek alert" Jasmine Harris whispered, I looked up to see the same brunette girl from before coming through the trees right beside her was Jacob Black.

I frowned, _who invited him here? _ I shrugged.

"Oh My Gosh!" Alice yelled out suddenly, the new girl froze as the short pixie ran towards her, "Your here!" she squealed giggling like a maniac.

The brunette girl nodded her face still covered by the dark hood, "You have to meet everyone" Alice gushed grabbing her by the hand and dragging her over towards us, the girl stumbling over the rocky ground.

"Hey guys" Alice greeted us, "Meet Izzy my new best friend" Alice announced proudly.

Lauren groaned inwardly and muttered, "Geek" under her breathe.

Rachel shook her head in despair and sighed glaring at the girls worn and beat-up trainers.

"Hey" Rebecca spoke up smiling gently at 'Izzy'.

"I'm Rebecca Black".

Izzy nodded in acknowledgment but didn't say anything.

"This is Emmett McCarty" Alice said shoving Izzy gently in the direction of Emmett. She stumbled a bit and landed straight into Emmett's large wide hands which earned giggles all around.

"Looks like the new girl has a thing for Emmy" Lauren muttered filing her nails; I glanced down at Lauren briefly.

"And it looks like you have something against her" I whispered knowing full well that she would hear me.

Lauren frowned without looking up at me she continued to file her nails.

"Perhaps you should go introduce yourself, Eddy" she retorted in her nasally voice.

I shrugged taking a sip from my flask that I always carried with me, the taste of whisky burned my throat and I shuddered but still swallowing it.

Lauren smirked and stood up, with a wink at me she proceeded to walk over towards the new girl.

"Lauren Mallory" she commanded in a don't-mess-with-me tone of voice, I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jasper who was watching us with an amused expression, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

Izzy turned to face Lauren, "Nice to meet you" she said in a flat voice, "So do you wanna..." Emmett spoke up waggling his eyebrows; Izzy shuddered and took a step back away from him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked him.

Emmett's face was shocked as no girl had refused him before, I chuckled. Funny situation ever. This new girl was something.

"Hey" I walked over to the small group, "Edward Cullen" I stuck out my hand for Izzy to shake.

But she just stood there her mouth agape.

"Ummm" I chuckled nervously.

"Ohhh ummm" Izzy muttered shaking my head, she quickly retracted her hand and shoved it in her pocket.

_Did I know this girl already? What on earth..._

"Edward" Alice waved me over to where she was standing with Jacob, Jessica Stanley and Rosalie.

"So" she was bouncing up and down, "Do you know her?" she asked excitedly.

Rosalie just grinned at me with an expectant look on her face.

Jacob snorted into his hand trying to cover his snickering and Jessica just looked plain confused looking back and between each of us wondering what on earth was going on.

"How am I meant to know?" I rolled my eyes, "Did you find anything out?" I asked.

Alice smirked and I realized that she had.

"Spill it Pixie" I demanded taking a step closer, I could smell her sweet Vanilla perfume that she always wore. It was a nice smell considering I chose it for her 16th Birthday.

Alice took a step towards me leaning on her toes she brought her mouth up to my ear, I grinned finally I was gonna find out how I knew Izzy.

"Her father lives in town" Alice whispered with a knowing grin on her face, I retracted and have her a look.

"What?" I half yelled, Alice just smirked at me knowing that she got the reaction that she wanted.

"I hate you" I glared sourly at Alice.

Alice just shook her head and let out a laugh, "I'm not gonna spoil the suprise, dear brother" she clapped me on the shoulder, "You'll have to figure it out for yourself" she suppressed a knowing grin.

I growled, _stupid dumb annoying pixie!_

"Besides" Rose added butting in, "Izzy knows who you are now".

I groaned, _just great_.

Away in the distance, very faintly we could hear the school bell ringing meaning it was time for lunch.

"Food!" Lauren yelled out excitedly dragging out a humongous picnic basket behind a big lunch.

"Let's see what everyone bought this week" Emmett hurried across the clearing towards the big rock where we always sat and ate.

I sighed and headed over as well with Alice, Rose and Jessica right behind me.

_Every week, the whole group got together and skipped one day of school. It didn't matter which day as long as it was one day, we took turns voting. We all got together and just hung out in this clearing behind the school and had a picnic everyone brought something and it was kind of this group ritual. We had been doing it since year eight when Emmett McCarty had joined us, it was originally his idea after all._

"Izzy!" Alice squealed grabbing her hand, "Sit with me" she dragged her in my direction as the poor girl protested and tried to break her grasp the whole way.

"N..No..Alice" the girl muttered as Alice sat down beside me, she patted the ground beside her, eagerly he grabbed four sandwiches, one for me, Rose, herself and Izzy.

Izzy sighed and plopped herself down on the ground, her large head still concealing her face in darkness. Even though it was stinking hot she still kept it on.

I un-wrapped my sandwich and took a bite from it. Chicken, my favourite.

I took another bite and sighed chicken, tomato sauce and white bread were the best combination ever.

"Drinks!" Emmett suddenly yelled out dragging a pack of beer from the cooler he had.

He began to pass everyone a beer. I grabbed mine and passed one down to Alice. Izzy refused hers.

"C'mon Izzy" Lauren sneered shaking it in front of her face.

"Take it" Izzy shook her head and pushed Lauren's hand away going for a fruit juice instead.

"Freak" Lauren muttered downing her beer and going in for another, I shook my head.

And unscrewed the cap, Izzy pleasantly sucked the juice through the straw and stared up at the sky above here.

Sitting here on the rock in the nice warm sun I got a pleasant feeling. Everything felt nice and I didn't want anything to change. I looked across the circle at my friends laughing their heads off at something Jacob had said, Rosalie and Lauren were busily getting themselves drunk, Jasper was busily smoking a cigarette as usual, Alice was telling Izzy something which was making her laugh. Rebecca and Rachel were taking it turns making out with Emmett.

Everything was perfect and I didn't want anything to change.


	4. Chapter 4  Jessica's Confrontation

"Thanks again you guys" I gave Alice a tight smile and then turned to face Jacob, "Thanks for inviting me" I said.

Jacob gave me a big cheesy grin out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward frown.

_What was his problem?_

"It's my pleasure" Jacob said slinging an arm around my shoulders, he turned us around so we were face the rest of the group.

We were standing on the edge of the forest, where sticks and rocks met black hard asphalt of the school. Behind us was a wire fence with a large gaping hole in it.

"I'm so glad you come Izz" Alice cried giving me a hug, I grimaced but still hugged her back as Jacob's arm fell of my shoulder.

_Thank god._

Nearby someone cleared their throat, we looked up to see Lauren Mallory glaring at us, "I hate to disrupt this little gathering but we _really _have to get back" she gestured to the school.

Alice rolled her eyes but stepped away.

"Yep" Edward said rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

He looked as good as ever, like I still can't get over the fact that he is here. In my wildest dreams I never thought that I'd meet him again. I wondered if he'd recognized me yet?

My eyes flickered to Alice and she just grinned.

Jessica Stanley stared at us curiously, "C'mon" she sighed pulling up the fence to let us slip by one by one.

I was the last, "Izzy" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at it, her nails were painted a bright fluro pink.

"Stay, I need to speak with you" she commanded.

I sighed and bent back up again, I stared at her.

"What?" I asked her, "Do you want?" I crossed my arms.

_What does she want?_

Jessica dropped the fence as it fell back down into the small ditch. She turned to face me.

"Don't think that I haven't seen the way you look at Edward, new girl" she sneered.

I blinked, _excuse me?_

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief.

_She has got to be joking._

"You know what" Jessica crossed her arms, "Stay away from him, he's **mine**" she half yelled, a blob of spit landed on my cheek.

_Eww! Gross!_

I wiped it away with my palm, then shook my hand around trying to get rid of it, _disgusting girl_.

Jessica smirked at my reaction, "Listen Jess" I took a step forward so my face was about 5 inches away from hers.

Her smirk faltered. _Thinking you'll get away with this, hey? Well I'm not that type of girl. _

"I have **no **idea, what you are talking about" I glared into her eyes, "There is so much more going on then you realize and if Edward" my eyes trailed down to her shoes then back up to her face, "And you aren't together by now then he is just not interested, get that in your puny brain" I yelled at her.

She stepped back; shock was apparently crossed her face.

"What do you know? Nothing!" she yelled back.

"Your just an ugly geeky girl from Arizona, you little twat!" Her eyes blazing now with fury.

I snarled, "And you're a stupid idiotic snob!" I yelled back.

_Well, it is true._

Before I knew what was happening, she slapped me.

"Ahhh" a stinging pain went down my left cheek like I don't know what.

It hurt like I don't know what.

"You bitch" I yelled holding my cheek, I was sure that if I looked at it it would be bright red. I'd probably have a bruise by tomorrow.

"That's what you get, Izzy" Jessica smirked as she pulled up the fence and went underneath it, without looking back I watched her stride across the parking lot like she owned the place.

_She probably did, the little tart._

I rubbed my cheek and pulled up the fence to go underneath it as well.

"Bella!" a voice yelled, I looked up to see Alice running towards me, "I saw what happened, you ok?" she asked quickly.

I nodded rubbing my cheek.

Alice smiled grimly and nodded, "I'll speak to Rosie about her" she smirked at a thought; "Nobody gets on Rosalie's bad side without getting away easily" Alice spoke out loud as we headed across the lot.

I nodded silently.

"Stupid cow" I mumbled rubbing my cheek one last time as I hopped into my Chevy, "I'll see you later" I nodded at Alice.

Who smiled at me, "Alright Bella" she sighed, "Cya tomorrow" she waved, as I started up my baby and put my foot on accelerate.

"Bye" I mumbled as I sped out of the lot.

And guess who I get stuck behind in the exit line? JESSICA STANLEY!

My eyes widened and I growled.

Just a few more inches and I could totally take out the back of her car, I grinned wickedly at the thought but shook my head.

And the consequences I'd face? I leaned back in my seat.

So not worth it, if I'd have to face Charlie's wrath.

I watched in defeat as her silver convertible sped away. I'll get her tomorrow, I thought.

Nobody slaps me and gets away with it.


	5. Chapter 5  The Phone Call

"Hey Bella" a voice screeched in my ear, I winced and held the phone at arm's length away from me.

_Alice? _ _How the hell did she get my number?_

"Ummm Hi Alice" I spoke unsurely into the phone, _why is she calling?_

"Bellaaaaaaaaa" she sang, I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you calling? I just saw you not even five minutes ago" I dumped by bag on the floor with a loud thump and proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"You wanna come over?" she asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks" I replied grabbing a coke from the fridge, I held it to my sore cheek and sighed in relief as the coldness numbed the pain a bit.

"Why not?" I could just see her pouting now.

"Because I just got home" I sighed in annoyance.

"Pleaseeeeeee" she pleaded in a whiny tone, "Emmy and Rosie are here" she giggled as a voice in the back ground cried HEY!

I rolled my eyes, "Are you high?" I asked her.

There was no reply.

So I bashed the phone on the kitchen table, taking a sip from my can.

"WHAT?" a voice yelled down the phone.

I winced, "Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah" the gruff voice said.

"It's Bella" I said pointedly, "Is Alice there" I asked him.

"Izzy Bizzy" Emmett said, I could hear laughing in the background.

I sat down in a chair and mentally sighed.

_What is up with these people? Are they all crazy like this?_

"You suck Emmett" a voice said.

The rest of the conversation was inaudible, but it sounded like Lauren Mallory was there too.

"Izzy" a nasally sounding voice came over the phone a moment later.

_Oh God._

"Hello Lauren" I greeted her in a polite tone but shuddered when she began to speak again.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"No Thanks" I replied, "I have things to do" I bit my lip.

_Awkward. _

There was a moment of silence before Lauren began to speak again, "Alright" she sighed, "Bellllllllaaaaaa!" a voice cried in the background.

"Give me the phone damnit Lauren" a voice continued to yell out.

"No Alice" Lauren commanded in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes; _it was like the Lauren and Alice Variety Hour._

_How amusing. _

"Bella come over!" Alice yelled again sounding distant.

"Do not come here Bella" Laurens voice came through the speaker sounding closer.

"Don't listen to her!" Alice screeched again.

"I'm gonna hang up now guys" I said.

"No!" the tiny pixie yelled making a grab for the phone because then I heard a thump and an "ow".

"Alice! You idiot! These cost $70!" Lauren yelled furiously a few seconds later.

"Haha" Emmett was laughing in the background.

I sighed and pressed the end button.

_Too much drama._

I shook my head and leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs.

A few moments later the phone rang again just as I was getting settled.

I growled.

_Can't these stupid people leave me alone?_

"Hello" I snapped.

"Izzy?" it was Rosalie.

"Hi" I greeted her trying to make my tone of voice less threatening.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Uh ok" her voice sounded hesitant, "Would you like to come over?" she asked.

I sighed.

_Rose sounded more like my type and maybe it would be good to have a few friends..._ I thought.

"Alright" I replied.

"Oh Goody" Rose said, "Jake and Jess are coming over as well so we'll meet outside Newton's Outfitters? Yeah"

I growled and nearly crushed the can; Jessica Stanley was going to be there?

"Oh I am so there" I grinned wickedly standing up, "I'll see you in 10" I replied ending the call button.

_It is time to make the bitch pay..._

I ran up the stairs to get changed...

6 minutes later I was away and speeding down the highway, as I pulled in the Outfitter's place, I could see a silver Volvo and a group standing beside it. Rosalie amongst them.

When she saw me she waved as Jessica turned around she glared.

"What she doing here?" she crossed her arms muttering to Jacob, who gave me a big grin, "Izzy Dizzy" he greeted me wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "What'd you do to your face?" he asked confused as he studied my sore cheek.

My eyes flickered to Jess who was watching us with an amused expression, "Oh" I shrugged stepping away, "I just ran into a branch" I lied.

Jessica smirked. My hands pulled into fists.

Rosalie studied us with interest.

"Izzy" a voice yelled out, I turned to see a blonde spiky haired boy walking towards me, "Iz meet Mike Newton" Rosalie said flatly as the boy approached us.

_Over friendly local much?_

"Hello Mike" I said faking a pleasant tone, "How are you?" I asked.

Rosalie looked at me incredously.

"I'm great" he replied with enthusiasm, "It's always nice to meet a hot girl like yourself" he said.

My eyes widened.

Jacob snickered.

Rosalie just smiled.

And Jessica snorted.

We all turned to her.

"Something funny Jess?" I asked her my eyes narrowing.

She shook her head, "Just you and hotness don't go together" she chuckled, my eyes narrowed even more.

"Yeah just like you and Edward" I replied.

She stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Oh burn" Mike said

"Shut up Mike" Rose and I turned to him.

He bit his lip and went to stand by Jacob who was glaring at me.

"That's a low thing to say, Izzy" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Bella" Rose chided.

"You don't know half of it" I mumbled under my breath.

Mike was looking at me curiously.

"C'mon" Rose sighed pointing to Jess's silver convertible, "Let's go" she and Jacob began to walk away and Jessica followed smirking at me.

"You alright?" Mike asked me, I sighed, "Perfectly fine" I muttered in annoyance.

_First Jessica Stanley insults me, then Rose and Jacob take her side and now I'm stuck with this loser._

My eyes flickered over to Mike as we walked to the car.

"How'd you get that bruise" Mike asked staring at my cheek.

I sighed.

_How many people were gonna ask that today?_

I stared at him, "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you" I sighed.

We stopped walking, "Try me" he said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Who did that to you?" he asked.

"Nobody" I blurted out, _this was between me and that bitch._

My eyes narrowed in her direction, "Hurry up twinkle butts" Jacob yelled as Jess started up her car.

We ran towards them, just as I headed around the back of the car, Jessica reversed a bit just hitting my knee, my eyes widened at the pain and I limped.

_That evil self centred cow! She thinks physical abuse is the answer? Huh!_

I slid into the car beside Jacob, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up my leg, not wanting to make a fuss.

"You suck" I muttered into her as I leaned forward to stuff a photo into my bag. She really needed to clean up her car.

Jessica smirked. Knowing her plan had worked as we headed down the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rosalie as we sped past a sign that read 'Hoquiam'.

"You'll see" she smirked.

I sighed and leaned back in silence watching the trees as blurs of green sped past us.


	6. Chapter 6  Shopping with the Devil

"Edward" Alice looked at me and sighed, "What are we going to do with you?" she chided, I frowned at her over the top of my flask.

"What are you talking about, Ali?" I asked Alice, who just shook her head, "Your appearance, dummy" Lauren Mallory spoke up in her whiny tone.

"Look at you" she commented, I frowned at her.

What about my appearance?

"Your shirt is so last season!" Alice cried circling me slowly, like I was her prey. Her eyes zoomed all over me, analysing every last bit of me.

"Alice" I sighed, turning to face her.

"There is nothing wrong with my appearance" I looked at her.

"Edward" Alice sighed in return, "There most definitely is something wrong" she replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You suck" I said to her, turning back to face Alice. Who now was on the other side of me.

"It's not me, you should be worried about" Lauren replied returning the gesture with her finger.

Alice placed her tiny hands on my shoulders, "We are going to the mall Edward" she said slowly staring into my eyes, "Like it or not, we are going to get you a new wardrobe" she said picking at my brown shirt with distaste.

I frowned at her.

"Like it or lump it" Lauren giggled getting to her feet.

"Come along then" Alice cried grabbing my hand.

"Emmett!" she hollered as we hurtled down the stairs.

For a tiny thing, she sure could move fast.

At the bottom of the stairs, Emmett's head apperead around the kitchen doorway.

Figures that would be where he would be. Stuffing his face.

"Yeah?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"We are going to the mall to get Edward some new clothes, try not to burn the house down" Alice said.

Lauren rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing" Emmett replied taking a bite from his chicke n and cheese sandwhich.

"Whatever" Lauren muttered as we walked, scratch that, Lauren and Alice walked down the driveway, I got dragged along against my will by the spawn of the devil as we headed towards Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

"Let's roll" she cried, hoping into the driver's seat.

With me in the back and Lauren calling shot gun.

We sped out of the Brandon's driveway. Towards the Seattle Mall for an afternoon of hell aka 'Shopping with Alice' if you could call it that.

Sorry! That this is so short, I haven't had a chance to update and I've written and deleted this chapter so many times that I've gotten annoyed with it. But I'll make up for it, by making Bella's Chapter much longer :)


End file.
